system_of_knowledgefandomcom-20200216-history
News: China
2014 11.08.14 - КНР имеет проблемы с уйгурскими повстанцами, основная часть которых находится на территории Афганистана и приграничных районах с Пакистаном. Уйгурские повстанцы, которые борются за независимость провинции Синцзянь (как сами уйгуры называют «Восточный Туркестан»), поддерживают связь с радикальным движением Талибан. С укреплением своих позиций в Афганистане Пекин, естественно, хочет иметь рычаги воздействия на кабульский режим по пресечению и искоренению уйгурских сепаратистов, которые могут использовать приграничные районы с Китаем. 22/5/14 - a terrorist act in China . Demands of separatism. "Uighur activists say the violence is being fuelled by restrictive and discriminatory policies and practices directed at Uighurs and a sense that the benefits of economic growth have largely accrued to Chinese migrants while excluding Uighurs." =10/5/14 – сепаратисты и террористы в Китае: все говорит о повторении украинского сценария= =24.4.14 – new attack helicopter for China= 2013 17.5.13 – “China rising” – the 2nd largest economy today in the world, fast rise in the last 30 years. After Mao dies, Deng takes over, corruption, inflation starts. Students protest, sing “International”, leads up to 1989 massacre in Tiannemen Square. Discontent over corruption, students demand democracy and freedom. Poor people hate the Communist Party today. They cannot afford to buy anything. People are exploited ruthlessly: no days off. A growing income gap within the population. High fees for education, medical care. Cities vs. the countryside (poor). Impossible to “register” in big cities (control of population). 250 million migrant workers. Protests of workers over wages, working conditions. (Continue with part 2) A growing number of social-economic conflicts: “fairness” vs. market economy. “Absolute power” of the CPC produces “absolute corruption”. Big problem. The Internet, blogs, is the force that can change that. Censorship – books, articles, sites banned. (Part 3) Women have more opportunities now, especially in the city. In the countryside, a large rate of suicides among women. One-child policy imposed together with reforms 30 years ago. Most Chinese workers who leave villages are construction, service, manufacturing workers. That’s today’s proletariat, blue-collar working class. It has become nationalized, Asiatic, Chinese. Is that class revolutionary? These are migrant workers from the Chinese villages. 17.5.13 – China goes for the Artic, as warming temperatures at the poles have raised the possibility of access to as much as 90 billion barrels of oil and 1,670 trillion cubic feet of natural gas. This will bring it into collision with the U.S. 24.4.13 – ethnic violence 28.2.13 – who rules China today 21.2.13 – U.S. accuses China of hacking its companies 2012 21.2.13 – U.S. accuses China of hacking its companies 27.12.12 – китайцы возводят самое большое здание в мире 17.12.12 - Chen GuaCheng 17.08.12 – military competition between China and the U.S. in space 15 June, 2012 - China to launch 3 astronauts to live at a space station 4 April, 2012 - U.S. deploys troops against China in Australia - and BBC talks about a growing distrust between the U.S. and China! Of course: U.S. wants to displace the Chinese government in favor of a "democratic" one, i.e. a colonial regime controlled from the U.S. 29 Jan., 2012 - increased connectivity in China 2011 14 Dec., 2011 - a rebellion in a Chinese village 5 Sept., 2011 - China starts to threaten the U.S. 26 July, 2011 - China monitors Wi-Fi access to Internet 19 July, 2011 - problem with migrant workers in China 19 July, 2011 - ethnic violence continues in China 15 July, 2011 - China is developing an aircraft-killer, aimed at the U.S. 14 July, 2011 - wikipedia on protests in China: The number of annual protests has grown steadily since the early 1990s, from approximately 8700 “mass group incidents” in 19931 to over 87,000 in 2005.2 In 2006, the Chinese Academy of Social Sciences estimated the number of annual mass incidents to exceed 90,000, and other observers have put the number even higher...The majority of protests in China concern local grievances, such as the corruption of county- or township-level government or Communist Party officials, exploitation by employers, excessive taxation, and so on. As the rights consciousness of the Chinese populace has grown since the 1980s and 1990s, a growing number of citizens have adopted semi-institutionalized forms of protest known as “rightful resistance,” whereby they make use of the court system, petitioning channels, or of central government decrees and policies to bring grievances against local authorities.6 Such protests are occasionally successful, but are often frustrated if authorities determine that it is not in the party’s interest to heed protesters’ demands. The failure of semi-institutionalized means of protest can eventually lead citizens to adopt more overt and public forms of resistance, such as sit-ins, picketing, coordinated hunger strikes,7 or marches. When petitioning to local authorities fails, many citizens take their grievances to the capital in Beijing, occasionally staging demonstrations in Tiananmen Square. In islolated instances, disaffected citizens have turned to rioting, bombings of government buildings and related targets,8 or suicide as a form of protest. In the case of pro-nationalist protests, citizens have engaged in boycotts against foreign goods or companies,10 officially sanctioned marches, and occasionally targeted foreign embassies for violence.11 Technology has become an increasingly important part of the arsenal of Chinese protesters and dissidents. Some protests occur almost entirely in the realm of online activism and engagement, taking the form of citizens signing online petitions, issuing statements online rejecting the Communist Party, of signing support for dissident manifestos like Charter 08. Cyber-vigilantes make use of the internet to publicize and publicly shame government officials and others who are perceived as corrupt, have committed human rights abuses, or have otherwise offended collective values. SMS text messages have also been used to organize and coordinate protests June 2, 2011 – unrest in inner Mongolia, a province of China 25 May, 2011 - no middle class in China 3 May, 2011 - a Chinese farmer commits suicide because of low prices for his crop. Meanwhile, the consumers pay very high prices for the crop. The middle men, with good connections to the bureaucracy, get all the profts. 29 April, 2011 - China is moving to the left. 27 April, 2011 - China is to put up a space station 16 Feb., 2011 - Chinese miners seek justice 2010 27 October, 2010 - China is rapidly expanding its educational system. This will allow China to become more productive, more sophisticated. "After decades of investment in an educational system that reaches the remotest peasant villages, the literacy rate in China is now over 90%. (The U.S.'s is 86%.)" China plans to have an all-electric bus fleet in major cities in 4-5 years. 29 August, 2010 - China channels its money into state owned enterprises. This is a similar dynamic now taking place in Russia ("state corporations", such as Gasprom, Rosnano, etc.). The Chinese "never relaxed state control over some sectors considered strategically vital, including finance, defense, energy, telecommunications, railways and ports". On "the list of the 100 largest publicly listed Chinese companies, all but one of which are majority state owned". "Everyone agrees that China runs a bifurcated economy: at one level, a robust and competitive private sector dominates industries like factory-assembled exports, clothing and food. And at higher levels like finance, communications, transportation, mining and metals — the so-called commanding heights — the central government claims majority ownership and a measure of There is "the growing political and financial influence of China’s state-owned giants — 129 huge conglomerates that answer directly to the central government, and thousands of smaller ones run by the provinces and cities... experts say the vast bulk of the 4 trillion renminbi ($588 billion) stimulus package that China pumped out for new highways, railroads and other big projects went to state-owned companies". The bureaucrats show a big finger to WTO: "Upon joining the World Trade Organization, China committed itself to opening its communications market to foreign joint ventures for local and international phone service, e-mail, paging and other businesses. But after eight years, no licenses have been granted — largely, the United States says, because capital requirements, regulatory hurdles and other barriers have made such ventures impractical. Today, basic telecommunications in China are booming, and are virtually 100 percent state-controlled". Another example of how state pushes out private capital: "Take the passenger airline industry. Six years ago, the central government invited private investors to enter the business. By 2006, eight private carriers had sprung up to challenge the three state-controlled majors, Air China, China Southern and China Eastern. The state airlines immediately began a price war. The state-owned monopoly that provided jet fuel refused to service private carriers on the same generous terms given the big three. China’s only computerized reservation system — currently one-third owned by the three state airlines — refused to book flights for private competitors. And when mismanagement and the 2008 economic crisis drove the three majors into financial straits, the central government bought stock to bail them out: about $1 billion for China Eastern; $430 million for China Southern; $220 million for Air China". This year, China has surpassed Japan to become the world's second largest economy, after the U.S. And in real terms, it is already for a long time the world's largest production place. 11 August, 2010, "The New York Times" - violence in Chinese health care system - the poor are refused treatment, and hence they beat the doctors. 20 June 2010 - "China's new rebels": different kinds of protests in China 17 June, 2010 - "Wildcat strikes in China" 6 June, 2010 - what does it mean to be on the left in China? "Wang Hui is perhaps the most well known scholar associated with the Chinese New Left... Wang is by far one of the most original thinkers in China today". China, like other transitional states, first of all needs political democracy. Another "New left" - Cui Zhiyuan, a graduate of political science of U. of Chicago. Also: Gan Yang. "New-Maoists": Gao Mobo, Li Minqi, and Han Yuhai. A third current: "a more “conventional” program of nationalization of production and social democracy. A well-known representative of this third position would be Wang Shaoguang". 5 March, 2010 - China's "Human-Flesh Search" Channels Netizen Rage Against Offline Targets 2010 - photo essays from "Time" magazine: 1) China processes world's electronic waste, 2) China is building infrastructure, 3) history of China, 4) Chinese workers, 5) non-traditional Chinese youth Feb. 25, 2010 - Google censors itself in China! "75 percent of the 784 scientists surveyed said that they rely primarily on Google as the main search engine for research" 2009 12 Nov., 2009 - 5 things U.S. can learn from China - shows that China is now teaching the U.S., as previously Japan was teaching the U.S. 10 June 2009 The Wall Street Journal - BEIJING -- Some Chinese Internet users criticized a government plan to require makers of personal computers to ship Internet-filtering software with all new PCs, after state media publicized the initiative. The "Green Dam-Youth Escort" software was developed by two government-linked Chinese companies to help parents keep children from seeing pornography on the Internet, the companies said. Foreign industry executives, U.S. officials and Internet-freedom advocates say the software could extend the government's censorship powers and raise privacy and security concerns. The government said all PC makers must include the software with all PCs sold in China starting July 1. (Of course, there will be found ways to get rid of the soft!) 4 June 2009 - censorship in China: 20th anniversary of the Tiannamen Square (picture on the right) 27 May, 2009 - two rich Chinese tried to rape a young woman, and she killed one of them with a knife. She got support from Internet public, and hence was provisionally reseased from jail. 28 April, 2009- "In China, Knockoff Cellphones Are a Hit", NYT - Technological advances have allowed hundreds of small Chinese companies, some with as few as 10 employees, to churn out what are known here as shanzhai, or black market, cellphones, often for as little as $20 apiece. And just as Chinese companies are trying to move up the value chain of manufacturing, from producing toys and garments to making computers and electric cars, so too are counterfeiters. After years of making fake luxury bags and cheap DVDs, they are capturing market share from the world’s biggest mobile phone makers April 23, 2009 - Chinese attack American sites, including the White House. "The cyber-conflict grew out of real-world tensions. A month earlier, a U.S. EP-3 reconnaissance aircraft flying off the southern coast of China had collided with a Chinese F-8 fighter jet. The American pilot landed safely, but the Chinese pilot was killed". Thus the cyber war is a continuation of the Cold War. A war is raging between China and the U.S. 2006 3 August 2006 - "China: Globalization challenge, Nationalist response", AU Loong-Yu 2 May, 2006 - Good Luck Competing Against Chinese Labor Costs. Mfg. Job Growth In China Is Headed Up, Not Down; 109 Million Mfg. Workers In China Dwarfs Number In U.S. 2004 2004 - China losing jobs 2002 "China in 2002: A preliminary report on the state and civil society in China", by AU Loong-Yu 1989 4 June, 1989 - tanks kill people on the Tiannamen Square. See a clip from a film. "The Gate of Heavenly Peace" 40 demonstrators were killed in first attack on Saturday 3 June (1989). On Sunday, people gathered in the streets leading to Tien An Men Square trying to obstruct the Army assault. Some people were shot by snipers; a soldier responsible for the death of a 9-year-old girl was lynched by thecrowd; students took 20 soldiers hostage in the University. The Army ruthlessly moved into Tien An Men Square and occupied it, though the rest of the city was still seething with defiant demonstrators. The hospitals estimated 1,500 dead and 10,000 wounded. A. Blunden, 1989: "A hunger strike by 1,000 students in Tien An Men Square began on May 13 (1989), and on May 15 Soviet leader Mikhail Gorbachev arrived in Beijing. Following this time, the students were increasingly joined by workers. Bank workers, public servants and teachers went on strike and marched in orderly columns behind their banners. Over the next couple of days, the demonstrations swelled to 1 million, and were demanding resignation of Premier Li Peng". This is a demand of a political revolution. Similar demand by the Russian miners on the Горбатый мост, Moscow, 1998. The fact that it was an attempt at a "revolution" is seen by: 1) violence, 2) mass character of the event. In China the peasants now constitute 63% of the population. Despite the changes, the average standard of living in the cities is three times that in the countryside, and standards of living vary widely in the countryside. From being the principal source of inspiration for national liberation movements across the world for the first two decades after World War Two, China became by 1975 the chief military and political opponent of national liberation struggles in counties such as Vietnam, Angola and Cambodia Let us accept that Deng Xiaoping was a 'capitalist roader'. The evidence of the policies of the Chinese Government today would seem sufficient evidence to justify Mao’s warning that top leaders in the Party wanted to restore capitalism Cultural Revolution, that is, Mao’s war against the Chinese Communist Party, more precisely: aginst the bureaucracy in the state apparatus. The Great Leap Forward - the bureaucracy turning to the peasantry to maintain the subordination of the urban working class and the intelligentsia to the bureaucracy. Sino-Soviet split leads to appearance of two communist parties in the international communnist movement: one - for USSR, one - for China. As a result of rivalry between the USSR and China, China turns to USA (1959). Andy Blunden: "the need to fight 'Soviet social imperialism' meant making diplomatic overtures to the US, and making deals with the US aimed against any national liberation movement which chose to remain within the orbit of 'social imperialism' ". "In the early 1950s, the “bloc of four classes” meant attempts to incorporate bourgeois representatives in the government; it meant limiting calls for expropriation of capitalists to 'foreign monopoly capitalism', in the interests of maintaining a bloc with the 'national bourgeoisie'. In the 1960s, it meant the shackling of the urban proletariat and their subordination to the peasantry. In international relations, it meant forming political blocs with bourgeois governments at the expense of the working class". In other words, this is the Popular Front policy which proved so disastrous for the communist movement in Europe and China in the 1930s. Maoism is 'Popular Front-ism' par excellence. Category:China Category:The Chinese revolution Category:Global social news and analysis